Massively Multiplayer Online (MMO) games are multiplayer games that enable large numbers of players to participate in game play simultaneously in a real-time shared virtual world that they are connected to, via the Internet. To support a virtual world, MMO's typically utilize one or more servers, where players connect to the servers to participate in game play. Due to their interactive nature, MMO games typically have stringent latency requirements. However, a user's perceived performance while participating in a MMO game may typically be affected by latency, delay variation, and packet loss in the Internet. In addition, users in different geographical locations may experience different network latencies while participating in a MMO game. This may result in each user interacting with the MMO game at different points in time, thereby affecting the user's overall interactivity with the MMO game.